Windy Night in Russia
by Stricker99
Summary: Rei escapes to a nearby lake to get away from a certain blader, before he slips out his feelings. Surly that's got to be hard when that certain someone follows you there and gives you his special blanket? XD


**This story took me ages to write, can't even remember when I started it XD Its very wordy:')**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Kai or Rei, or any of Beyblade for that matter…**

**Pairing – Rei/Kai**

**Enjoy:D xx**

* * *

><p><span>Windy Night in Russia<span>

It was a windy night is Russia, however everyone was peaceful in there cosy homes. Nice and toasty by the fire, drinking hot cups of hot coffee/tea while watching something on tele. Streets were empty of noise of people or animals; the only thing that even moved was a flickering lamppost light. The sharp, cold wind found its way into people's houses, crawling its way under doors and windows. It whistled as it shot past cars and scraped its way across rooftops. Yes, the wind was an impatient and quite invading weather type. Trees swayed from side to side uncontrollable, like they were bowing to the star night sky. Stars in there thousands gathered to watch Earth, unimpressed by how much vandalism we have caused. No one was ever friendly anymore, killing/murders and tragic things was usually the things that appeared on news. Only the universe surrounding Earth seemed to care.

A lake close by to the city was making wind ripples on its water surface, gently flowing to one side of the edge. Fish bobbed their heads up from the water, and watched the night itself. They were safe from birds flying high above them as the weather made it impossible for them to swoop down and snatch the fish in their claws. They took one last breath before disappearing back into the water, leaving behind splashes. Coots, ducks, stalks, geese, and seagulls flew away, giving up its dominance with the wind. They found the nearest and safest place to stay, and slowly buried their heads in their feathers. Ducklings followed their parents out of the wind, leaving water lines and trying to make their quaking noises complete and full like there mum and dads. The noises and sound of rippling water disappeared and left silence of the night on its own once again.

Suddenly a presence occurred; the lonely lake was not so lonely anymore. A tiger, shivering and shaking walked over the bank of the lake. Deadly wind hit his sensitive face, hair flew to the back of him. The sharp breeze flowed in and out of hair strands, made it fresh and kind of cold. Bright yellow eyes shook and produced water. It filled his eyes before slowly roaming down his cheeks. He crossed his arms attempting to keep warm, but it didn't really work.

"Why am I out here this time of night? Its freezing cold and I'm alone.." He thought as he watched the night breeze. He sat down on a piece of long grass and hugged his knees, balancing his head on them. He sighed, possibly the biggest and upset sigh anyone could do. Why was he upset and out there this time though? No one knew...only him. Rei Kon didn't know what he was going to achieve sitting out in the cold by his lonesome. He wanted some peace and quiet and some Rei time, which was pretty impossible when his mind had been taken over by a blue haired enigma.

Now lying down, he looked into the night like the fishes did. Gripping his hair and closing his eyes, he imagined a world where his dreams were reality. It sounds a bit cheesy in his mind, but that world involved him and Kai together, in a happy relationship. He was actually supposed to be at Kai's house at that moment, but being around him made Rei to scared that his feeling for the blunette would slip out. Kai was pretty irresistible to anyone that loved big, strong and pretty sexy guys...but no way was he gay for this blader.

Wind now sliced against his face, so cold it could cut through flesh. When one sudden freeze came, Rei immediately sat up and hugged his knees. He really shouldn't be out there this time of night, but he didn't really care. Too many thoughts in his mind to even care that a certain someone was coming over.  
>"You wally..." Rei jumped at the familiar voice and turned round. There was Kai, with a blanket and what looked to be food.<p>

"I saw you walk out…followed you here!"

"With a blanket and whatever that is in your hand?" Rei asked in curiosity. Rei chuckled as Kai raised a brow. He continued to smile, until Kai wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Now the tiger was blushing at the phoenix. Kai gently folded the blue blanket over Reis shoulder, and gently pressed it against them, allowing his hand to run down Reis shoulder and then down his arm. Reis blushed ever more with Kais touch, even when the blanket they were warm.

"Thought you might have been cold!" Kai attempted before sitting down next to Rei. He eyed up what Kai was wearing. A black pair of skinny jeans with a white top where the sleeves were ripped. It showed his nice muscles in there pure beauty. Yeah, Rei had to admit that he wasn't a skinny twig, that he did have some muscle...but no way as big as Kais. Rei noticed something, this was Kais favourite blanket. He's had it for years and hasn't even let Tala touch it. What was it doing round his arms?

"Thanks Kai"

"What?"

"Thanks for the blankets, its warm..."

"Hn. It's special so don't ruin it up!" Kai snapped, this blanket of Kais must have been special...

"Aren't you cold?"

"Well...sort of, but it doesn't matter...huh-" Kai eyes widened at the sudden warmth around his shoulder. Rei removed the blanket from the right shoulder and wrapped it around Kais right shoulder. Now the two bladers were wrapped in Kais blanket. To make the blanket strech far enough, Rei had to move closer and snuggle up to Kai. Well, I say snuggle, it was more like touching right arm to his left arm.

"What you-"

"Your welcome!" Rei interrupted with a smile. Kai was amazed at how lovely Rei was being. He lifted a corner of his mouth, and smirked gently. Not one of his famous smirks of victory, it was a lovely smirk. Rei blushed, never had he seen this smile.

They were lost in each other's eyes, the completely forgetting about the harsh wind trying to attack them. Somehow, both boys were moving their heads closer to the other person, without them realising it. Not a sound coming from any of them. Their faces got closer and closer, just lips touch away...

"Want a chip?"

"Huh?"

"I brought chips..." Kai held up a chip to Reis mouth, still staring into the bright luscious yellow eyes. Rei nodded, bent his head down and nipped the chip from the others hand. The sound of swallowing came, and Rei moaned at how the chip tasted. It was fluffy yet crisp. Only one person could make these kinds of chips...

"You brought some of your homemade chips?"

"Yeah, thought you might be hungry too. Want some more...?" Rei gladly helped himself to one, and placed it in his mouth. Kai laughed so hard when Rei realised that some were boiling hot. He immediately spat it out and began to breathe in the cold air.

"Hot was it?"

"Shut up!" In a sudden movement, Rei felt his head being pushed towards Kais. Eyes met eyes once again.

"Is your tongue ok?"

"Burns..."

"Stick it out then, let me have a look..." Kai ordered and put his fingers on Reis lip. He pushed the bottom one down and let the finger slip. The lip then bounced back to normal. Rei then felt that special feeling between them...felt nice. He did as he was told and stuck his tongue out. Kai looked so funny just raising his brows, and then lowering them at his tongue. Rei didn't realise that he was giggling.

"What you giggling at?" Kai asked, frowning at him.

"Nothing..." Rei said with his tongue still out. He sounded like a baby making a noise when it pokes his tongue out. He slipped his tongue back in, and still watched Kai as he watched him.

"Anyway, it looks quite red..."

"Yeah it hurts!"

"Maybe this will help..."

Taken back, Kai grabbed the front of Reis shirt and pushed their lips together. Yellow coloured eyes were wide open as Kai licked his bottom lip. However in time his mouth opened and his eyes shut. The kiss got passionate and hands roamed each other's body. A tongue belonging to the phoenix thought for dominance with the other, and he had victory as the other gave up! Rei moaned into the kiss and grabbed hold of Kais hair, while Kais exploring hands exploded up Reis nice toned body. The cold wind found the warmth of Reis top half and made him shiver.

Kai still explored all the way up until he got to Reis nipples. They were chilly, so Kai did a perfect job in warming them by rubbing and stroking them. Getting the right response from Rei of course, who broke the kiss and now moaned on Kais shoulder. Kai thought to himself, how would Rei react when he moved his hands down to his...

"Woah...Kai. Not out here!" Reis eyes widened and he flinched back as the warm hands gripped onto his crotch.

"Would you like to go back now then?" Kai winked and nibbled on Reis neck.

"...yeah..." Rei said while hugging Kai. The phoenix now got up on all twos and pulled up Rei with him. Still wrapped in the blanket, Kai put his arm around Reis neck and they walked home together.

"Nice night!"

"Yeah, it was..." Both of them laughed before disappearing into the woods on their way home. Wonder what will happen with the two love birds tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>*wink wink* at the end bit;)<strong>

**I couldn't be bothered to spell check…sorry for any mistakes.**

**Can review if you want to:D thanks xx**


End file.
